I am Sorry I Fell in Love with You
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Ruka is mysteriously avoiding Hotaru which drives the blackmailer into madness. Curious... truly curious..


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice, the great Higuchi Tachibana does.

Hi guys! Due to insistent demand, my other fic, "Mahal Kita I Love You", has a sequel. This story however focuses on the supporting characters of the other story.

I suddenly came up with the idea of why not pair everyone in a series? The series is called "Forever in My Heart". What do you think? Please feel free to leave a comment in my page about my idea. Thanks!

Please read and review.

* * *

**I am Sorry I Fell In Love with You**

**/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/**

**frus-trat-ed (verb)**

To induce feelings of insecurity, discouragement, or dissatisfaction

From the personal dictionary of Imai Hotaru

Imai Hotaru is very _frustrated _with the fact that a certain Nogi Ruka is ignoring her but is awfully good in hiding it.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Imai Hotaru is leisurely walking down the halls of the Alice Academy. She is currently thinking of her earnings with the video of her idiotic best friend and a certain flame caster. The video sold billions. She could still remember Hyuuga chasing her in the Central Town.

You might think that she does not care about the welfare of her best friend, but mind you, above all else, she is the one who cares about her best friend the most. Sakura Mikan was the only person who never thought she is just a stoic genius. Mikan was the first one who wants her, the stoic Imai Hotaru as her friend. She just tends to hide her emotions well and she haves fun in teasing her best friend and his boyfriend.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**boy-friend (noun)**

A male friend; a frequent companion of a girl or woman

From the personal dictionary of Imai Hotaru

Imai Hotaru is thinking about the possibility of a certain animal lover being her _boyfriend._

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

It is the first time in her life that Imai Hotaru is thinking about the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. At first, she thought that boys in the lives of girls are not necessary and vice-versa. However, this belief was shattered when she saw how her best friend and boyfriend in their current relationship.

Somehow, she **wants** to have in this kind of relationship a certain blonde but this hope has been rendered useless because of a certain accident yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Imai Hotaru is busily counting all the moneys that she earned in selling her best friend's video. Beside her is a rather silent Nogi Ruka. Finding it rather strange to see Ruka in such behavior, Hotaru decided to strike a conversation with him. _

"_Oi, why so quiet bunny boy? Don't tell me that you are jealous of Hyuuga and that idiot?" asked Hotaru while counting the money. Ruka remained silent. Hotaru glanced at him and stared at him hard, trying to figure out what is going on in his mind. Coincidentally, a certain knuckle- head fan of Hotaru approached them and disturbed their staring contest._

"_Oh my lovely rose, please accept my undying love for you!" exclaimed the boy while pressing his lips on Hotaru's hand. Ruka went rigid. He suddenly stood up and clenched his teeth. He answered Hotaru's question with a 'yes' and went out of the scene unceremoniously. _

_Hotaru just stared at the retreating figure of Ruka. She was heartbroken. She thought that Ruka have overcome his crush with her best friend, but she was proven wrong. She even dared to think that Ruka might be in _love_ with her. How stupid_

_She quickly turned at the annoying knuckle-head and shot him with her infamous Baka gun. She left there and took refuge to her lab._

_End of Flashback_

Hotaru just sighed inwardly and she closed her eyes. She swore to herself that she would never think of that incident again and instead, move on with her life as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone.

"What the hell! Watch where you are going!" exclaimed Hotaru while shooting the offender a cold look. Oh, cruel fate. Behold, Nogi Ruka standing in front of Imai Hotaru head held up high. Hotaru nearly cursed.

"I am sorry Imai," Ruka extended his hand to help her. Hotaru stared at it hard. Is she going to take it? She argued to herself, in the end, she took it and thanked him.

"No problem," with that, Ruka again, left without a second glance. Hotaru just stared at him irritated. This is the fourth time for heaven's sake! First, was in the canteen, second was in the homeroom, and third was in the lab, now this? What the bloody hell is going on? Hotaru merely whirled around and proceeded to the classroom.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**con-fused (verb)**

**To make mentally unclear or uncertain: to disturb the composure of**

From the personal dictionary of Nogi Ruka

Nogi Ruka is _confused _with all the rage of emotions he feels for a certain blackmailer named Imai Hotaru.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Nogi Ruka aimlessly walked down the hall. He can hear the shrieks of his fan girls but he hardly paid heed to them. His main concern now, the center of his thoughts now is no other that Imai Hotaru, the famous Ice Queen and the blackmailer of Gakuen Alice.

She is famous not only in Gakuen Alice but also in other parts of the world due to her inventions. Naturally, there are many guys in pursuit of her. She can control the world with just the flick of her wrist. However, of course, she will never do that. Because despite her cold demeanor and stoic face, deep inside, she is fragile as glass. Especially when it is related to her best friend, Sakura Mikan.

She is beyond human reach. He cannot even touch her. He can only watch her on the shadows. He can compare it to fire and ice. She is the ice; cold, unfeeling but very fragile. He is the fire; compassionate, lively but very soft inside. They are like yin and yang. There is an endless cycle but they can never blend with each other.

**/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/**

**avoid (verb)**

**To keep away form; to prevent the occurrence of**

From the personal dictionary of Nogi Ruka

He cannot face her so he does his best to _avoid _a certain raven haired blackmailer.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

All he can do is to avoid her. He knew he could never be the man for her. She is too good for him. He realized this when he helped her sell Mikan and Natsume's video. There are successful tycoons, influential businessmen and celebrities going after her, Heck! There is even a prince!

So far, he is successful in avoiding her, but he knew that the time would come that she will confront him about it. That is the worst thing that Ruka fears. He just hopes that it will not happen too soon. Well well, poor Ruka it seems that lady luck is not with him that time because the worst scenario in his life will happen tomorrow.

The next day…

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**shiver (verb)**

**To tremble; to shake or to quiver**

From the personal dictionary of Imai Hotaru

Any person within the 10 meter radius can feel _shivers _running down their spine as an angry Imai Hotaru passed by them.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Imai Hotaru stormed pass by the dumbstruck people in the hallway. Her mind is only set in one thing: HUNT NOGI RUKA AND ASK WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM. With this task in mind, she continued to her journey to their classroom. After what it seem an eternity, she finally reached the classroom and she slammed it open.

Everybody flinched when the door is slammed open. They asked to themselves "Who in earth would slam the poor door in this lovely day?" Therefore, they turned to see who the disturbing person was and they were all shocked when they found out that it was the ice queen.

Hotaru scanned the room and finally, she saw her prey and she immediately zoomed pass everyone. The class just stared at her as if she had gone insane. She just ignored them and when she reached Ruka's place, she lifted him through his collar. Ruka was shocked; he didn't notice her appearance because he is busily thinking about ways to avoid Hotaru. Tsk tsk, it looks like he doesn't need to think anymore because the time has come.

"Follow me," she said as she dragged him towards the door. Ruka can do nothing about it so he just let Hotaru drag him. At last, they stopped and they reached the Sakura Tree, the same tree where the two most powerful alices in the world confessed their undying feelings for each other.

After some minute, Ruka finally regained his composure and managed to look at Hotaru.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Ruka while looking directly at Hotaru's amethyst orbs. Hotaru did not answer him. In return, she just stared at him and their staring match lasted for a minute. Finally, unable to withstand the intensity of Hotaru's gaze, Ruka just averted his gaze.

"If it is not important, then I shall take my leave," said Ruka while turning around, but he was froze with the sudden question uttered by Hotaru.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Hotaru while staring at Ruka's back. Ruka stood rigid and unmoving. He is actually in search of what to say. Finally, he spun around and tried his best to smile.

"What are you talking about I am not- ," said Ruka but he was rudely cut off by Hotaru.

"Cut the crap Ruka, we both know that you _are _avoiding me," said Hotaru.

Ruka immediately knew that Hotaru is serious since it was the first time that she used his first name. Since he cannot hide it anymore, he just gathered all of his courage and confessed it all to her.

"To think that you are deemed as a genius, but you cannot figure as simple as my situation, you are so dense," he said. "Can't you see that I love you? Every time I am with you, I go crazy, but when I am not with you, I go insane. I am sorry I fell in love with you." he continued while placing his hand on her now blushing cheeks.

Hotaru cannot believe it! Ruka also love her! He cannot contain herself anymore so she practically jumped to his arms and kissed him passionately.

"You are such a baka, I love you too," said Hotaru while smiling at him. Ruka just stared at her but also smiled and kissed her again.

Unbeknownst to the new couple, a certain mind reader and a certain chemist witnessed their "dramatic confession".

* * *

At last! I finished it! I am sorry; this story was delayed because of my exams. Please feel free to leave a comment regarding my new idea. I will not update the next story if I get negative comments regarding this. Thank you.

Lots and lots of love,

~Sakurablossoms18~


End file.
